Haven't You Wondered
by kissables333
Summary: Requested.


_A oneshot request for RayneAckles._

_

* * *

_"There are expectations—!" The young blonde shouted.

"_Expectations_? Draco, do you think I care about expectations?" the slim girl flicked her blonde hair out of her grey-blue eyes.

"I have to—"

"The only thing anyone expects you to do is to follow in your father's _despicable_ footsteps. No one expects you to be anything more than a mindless follower of Vo— You-Know-Who. _Those_ are the expectations for you."

"You will never—"

"I'll never what? Understand? Maybe not, but I've always been here for you, Draco!"

"Stephanie—"

"Always! You let Death Eaters into the castle! You tried to murder Dumbledore and you almost killed two students in the process! You didn't even care about them! They were just collateral damage to you! And you come back after helping destroy the world we've always known and I'm still here for you! Always! I don't even know why anymore!"

"If you don't know why, then maybe you shouldn't be."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Stephanie Scott was absolutely sick of Draco Malfoy. The boy just didn't understand. He didn't understand the sacrifices she had made for him.

He didn't understand how he had torn apart her apart as she saw him standing atop the battlements a year ago with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. Stephanie never expected that from him. Draco was a lot of things but he was not a murderer.

Some days, she questioned why she was with him, after everything he had done. She arrived to the same answer every time. She was in love with him. Stephanie didn't know why.

Now, she figured it didn't matter _why _she loved him. They had just unceremoniously ended their relationship. Draco Malfoy was so very annoying. He felt that he had to live up with what his father wanted of him.

What Draco failed to realize, in Stephanie's opinion, was that he shouldn't want to please his father. Stephanie didn't understand why Draco was so enthralled with power. She didn't understand why he would give up everything for power. Was it that alluring?

His actions only further highlighted the truth that she had always avoided but had always known was true. Draco would do anything for power and glory. He didn't care who he knocked down in his way to get it and he would leave anyone behind in his quest for it—even her.

Two months passed before Stephanie found herself alone with Draco Malfoy again. She had done a good job avoiding him. Stephanie avoided him not only for a lack of things to say but because of the fresh pain that flared in her chest every time she saw him.

He was looking for her. She knew he didn't just happen upon her in the Astronomy Tower.

"Steph."

She didn't particularly want to look at him. She was content to continue gazing off the tower in the dark night.

"Stephanie, come on. Look at me." he murmured.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"It's been a while."

She scoffed lightly before pressing her lips together in a thin line. "Guess I've just been busy." she shrugged.

"Busy avoiding me."

"What do you expect, Draco? Was I supposed to be around all the time?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"You just want?"

"You haven't been around. I've…well I've…"

"Do you have something to say, Draco, or are you just going to stand there muttering all night?"

"I've missed you, okay?"

She didn't know what to say so she decided ignore his confession. "I've been thinking."

"About?"

"About how much you love power. And I've been trying to figure out what you would do for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought about every thing you've done at Hogwarts—the good and bad, although you've really only done bad things."

"Stephanie—"

"I realized," she said as she turned to look at him, "you would do _anything _to get what you want. I realized that you almost killed two students and you almost killed Dumbledore for power. If you had to choose, you would choose power over me in an instant."

"That's not true, Steph!"

"How can you say its not? How? Look at everything you've done!"

"I am! It has all been for you!"

"Letting Death Eaters into the school wasn't for me, Draco!" she yelled.

"He would have killed me if I didn't. If I was dead, then we would have no future!"

"We have no future now!"

"Don't say that!"

"I don't know how I ever could've loved you. You're just a Death Eater—"

"Don't say that! You don't know!"

"Draco—"

"Haven't you wondered why you haven't been like your other friends in Dumbledore's Army?"

She paled at his accusation, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Steph." Draco rolled his eyes. "I know that you're a part of the revived Dumbledore's Army. I know that you've been graffiting the walls."

"I'm not—"

"You don't have to lie to me. Haven't you wondered why you haven't been punished like your other little friends? It's been I've been protecting you! I told them not to touch you. That's why I have to live up to my father's expectations. If I don't, who knows what will happen to you?"

"Draco—"

"You think all of these horrible things about me but now you know the truth. And I—"

Stephanie Scott caught off Draco Malfoy with a kiss.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't know."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Stephanie."


End file.
